User talk:Flaviojs
adamant on ghost x the nano adamant could you please do a page for adamant and mk 2 i would like to know how to make adamant so i can make mk-2 thankyou :I'll make them a priority. But I can't make them yet since I'm still missing the recipe for Gunbladekop. :You can check how to evolve/combine them in the Nanobot Evolution/Combination images: :*Gunbladekop + Dualsaber → Adamant (combine) :*Adamant → Adamant Yaksa (evolve) :*Hwarang MK1 + Adamant Yaksa → Hwarang MK2 (combine) :Flaviojs 00:02, February 8, 2011 (UTC) hey i too playing ghostX but u see? i wanna to leave the site look good without red sentences. and i don't know how to do like you doing __________ | | | | ---- amm dude look i'm speaking hebrew but the site is on english, iknow a little but how can i send u too massge blue? dude what's your name at GhostX? :Red links are missing pages. Just look at how similar pages are done... :I use templates to build most pages so you have to check/edit them in Source mode. :Experiment by changing the values and doing preview. :Check the page of the template being used to know more about it. :Flaviojs 19:15, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Nanobot Attack Rating Noticed it is also affected by character level. First guess is -Character Level/10. I'm collecting data to confirm or correct it. All nanobots will need to be checked and corrected after that. Flaviojs 00:46, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Character Level → Nanobot Attack Rating: *7,9 → -0 *10,19 → -1 *20,21 → -2 *41 → -3(XXX reconfirm) Editing Nanobots sections heya. I figured I'd change Nanobots lists to have a consistent look, are you ok with that? TurtleX 04:04, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I'm ok with that. I'm not bothering about the style at all for now, only the content and it's organization. :hmm... but those list pages (like Knife) are in the process of having the info transfered to individual pages (categories are used to list) and are gonna be turned into something more simple and to-the-point like Sword is right now. So it might be a wasted effort? : It's slow cause I always get the nano in-game with all the skill info available first. That damn Gunbladekop seed is proving very elusive =~~ :Anyway, welcome and thank you for your contributions ;D :Flaviojs 18:15, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :I just don't like category pages as lists. They don't look nice and you really cannot list something until you have a page/section for that. :I've modified the Nanobots template so it shouldn't be a big deal to do cross-changes to the nanobot page and the section page in the nanobot type list, imo. : :TTurtleX 03:26, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :They are 'auto-lists' so it's understandable that you can't add missing pages. :I don't mind simple lists in the nanobot pages (although we already have the list as an auto-category), but what you have is almost the full info... having duplicate information is very error prone. :I don't know if it's possible, but if you could make Template:Nanobot Section get the info from the individual page that problem would be gone. (i.e. make produce the same result) :Flaviojs 14:01, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Rimae/Rapper Rapper/X-1 Heya. There's pretty detailed Strenghtening guide on the forum while the wiki doesn't even have the article for it. I'm thinking of adding that article with a short description with a link to the forum guide. Rimae article repeats word-to-word what's in Items - could do with just a redirect from Rimae search to Items#Rimae, I guess? Item's have all rocks as a list but there's no list of exchange options - I can get some of those but unsure where to put them - Item's page is overdone as it is, those are not quests, exactly, so would a new 'rock exchange' page suffice? TurtleX 12:53, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, you can create a page for strengthening like that. For page name I recommend using the same name as the ingame feature. (i.e. create the page Strengthen Item) :But when the wiki is in a more complete state, the info should be put in the wiki. (forums can change, you never know when outside info might disappear) : Regarding the Items page, items are also in the process of moving to individual pages. If you want, you can remove Rimae from the items page or change it to a link to the Rimae page. :Flaviojs 13:45, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Blog question A quick question: I've made a blog post on my page and it shows up in wiki activity and I can view it that way. When I go back to the blog tab in my profile though I'm not able to see that entry. Do you know what's going on? Thanks, TurtleX 12:59, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :That section takes a while to update, it will show up eventually so don't worry :Flaviojs 13:35, April 18, 2011 (UTC) About Nanobot Combinations Hey Man, First of all thank you for welcoming me to Ghost X wiki. I promise to do all I can to help maintain and update the site as my Level progresses in the game. Now back to buisness, I made a Nanobot Combination Page, and I was hoping you could check it out and drop me a note on what you think. Much appreciated Emmett Francione 07:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, that was an automatic message so... welcome to the Ghost X Wiki, this time from me. ;D :The page looks fine. I added the Game System category and a See Also section. :All pages should belong to at least one category. Either one of the 'list' categories (if it's part of a list) or the Game System (or subcategory) if it's a general article. :The See Also section is for articles that are directly related to the page. :Flaviojs 21:43, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Hey. Hey there. Remember me? I'm the dude who kind-of-started but did a half-assed job on the Wiki a looong time ago. Nice to see that you've kept it up. Even though the people who made GX don't do crap, and don't add ANYTHING new...Anyways. Wiki looks nice. It seems I never properly welcomed you I wasn't really a large member, but I tried and edited what I could. I see you are doing a very nice job on the wiki. I don't play Ghost X much anymore, due to none of my friends play it anymore x.x IzkaM 22:52, August 13, 2011 (UTC)